User talk:Wizlover150
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 02:04, February 15, 2012 Unintentional vandalism Don't touch another doll/clothing section until you have bothered to read ALL the doll line and accessory line pages. Because you clearly have no clue what the logic for the way the wiki documents about them is, and this is rather disrespectful to the people who bothered editing before you did. Also, if you're unfamiliar with certain types of coding, ask someone who is before you touch it. Parrotbeak 08:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Are you looking for a time-out, by any chance? Parrotbeak 07:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::SCK already explained most, but there's some details left I think need to be communicated. #When I said you had to read the doll line and accessory line pages, that wasn't to call you stupid. That was to get you to catch up on the wiki layout. If you'd have read the Basic and School's Out pages, you'd have known that School's Out and Basic both are fan terms to define waves or sublines of the core line and that the wiki considers Spectra, Abbey and Clawd to be SO because they were part of wave/subline 2. The doll line pages acknowledge that the fandom usually refers to Abbey, Spectra and Clawd as Basic out of instinct, but that the fandom can only do that because the fandom does not need to organize anything. But the wiki does. If the wiki would split half the second subline and add it to the first subline on account that those are the first dolls released of those characters, there'd be organizational trouble in summarizing subline diary content, categorizing the dolls/characters and explaining the doll lines. You're free to change Spectra, Abbey and Clawd doll line origins, but only if you create a properly working system to organize all the info attached to their releases efficiently. #Spectra's MF ball and chain IS a bag~purse. The ball can open. It's not a bracelet, even if it isn't a conventional purse either. #Some days ago, you removed the Killer Style info. I'm not sure if you've understood since why that wasn't a good edit, but in case not - Killer Style and Day at the Maul are not the same line and the differences are greater than one would initially think. They need to be mentioned separately to point out to people what they'd be buying and what they'd be missing out on if they'd go with either, or otherwise what line the clothes they own come from. ::Despite your "get-back-at-Parrotbeak" vandalism, I assume you mean the best for the wiki. This isn't done by just writing down accurate information, but also by considering how it affects matters like layout and organization. Accurate information is worth nothing if it can't be found or causes confusion. Parrotbeak 07:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism? He did mention it was unintentional. Not to knock you down any, but Parrotbeak is one of our greatest contributors, so if he says you're doing something wrong, even if a little bluntly, you probably are. Now, we all make mistakes and every contribution is valuable. Could you please tell me exactly what you edited so I can have a little more insight on the situation? Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 02:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, after posting that message, I saw what you were doing. You're changing the layout of the "Dolls" section of pages. Please stop, the layout we had was fine, and I know you were just helping, but your edits were quite unneeded. Thanks for your contributions either way, just consider this a slip-up. I'm not getting on to you, being a new user on a wikia can be quite awkward, because you don't how everything works just yet. Rest assured, I'm sure you'll do just fine once your learn the basics, which is predominately trial by fire. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 02:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Removing one's work by "means of protest" is indeed vandalism. As for the Basic-School's Out thing, you are mistaken. 'Basic' is fan-given name for the initial, it being nameless. 'Basic 2' is referred to as 'School's Out', both being also fan-given. New dolls are released in waves, which on the wiki, we refer to as Basic, Basic 2, Basic 3, and so on. Abbey and Spectra were released in Basic 2, otheriwse known as School's Out. They were on the back of the Shool's Out boxes, and therefore are considered part of the line. 'School's Out' itself was more or less a vain attempt to change the ghouls' outifts into something less revealing, though no signs of changing has occured. Hope this clears up some stuff. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Reverts I don't recall actively changing "everything you write", though I may have undone useful edits because attempting to separate the useful from the (unintentional) vandalism is more work than it's worth or fair. A revert is simpler. In that sense, I can only actively agree to the deal if you stop vandalizing, which includes changing the doll lines of Spectra, Abbey and Clawd. Parrotbeak 15:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) My Input :When it comes to Spectra, Abbey and Clawd (and actually any of the later 'Basic' dolls), you have to understand that the wiki, when talking about dolls, does not talk about the fiction. Pretty much, just like the wiki does not consider C.A.'s Sweet 1600 doll to be her Basic doll, so too are the dolls of Spectra, Abbey and Clawd 'School's Out' after their subline of release and not 'Basic'. :The first thing to realize is that there is no 'Basic' and that there is no 'School's Out'. These are terms coined by the fans to be able to define certain dolls. Check the packaging - you won't find the terms 'Basic' or 'School's Out' anywhere on them. This is because the core line is inherently nameless. 'Basic' is an intuitive name to apply to the core line, but with the release of multiple dolls of the same character in the core line, 'School's Out' has been invented to be able to distinguish. The fandom at large therefore refers to the dolls of Spectra, Abbey and Clawd as 'Basic', because it's intuitive and does not cause conflict. However, this distinction is unmaintainable if you need to talk about the identity of the doll lines and sublines. For instance, saying Clawd is 'Basic' leaves the implication that there's a 2-pack released with dolls from separate sublines. This, I hope you agree, is nonsense. The 2-pack dolls are of the same subline, and that subline is defined by how it's not the first subline. Therefore, Clawd and Draculaura are 'School's Out', and not 'Basic', and this logic also affects Spectra and Abbey. :This logic has been adopted in order to organize information. For instance, all of the diaries that come with the dolls of one subline describe the same time period and share a key event (Basic has the day before school, School's Out has the fight between Spectra and Clawd, and the third subline has the meteor shower). If we'd split dolls from sublines based on whether those dolls are the first of the character released, we'd have a harder time describing how the diary continuity flows along with the doll releases. But also simple things like categories; I we'd put Clawd, Spectra and Abbey in the Basic category instead of the School's Out one, that's leave a wrong impression on the contents of each subline to anyone who looks at the categories. :The doll pages acknowledge how the fandom generally uses the terms 'Basic' and 'School's Out'. It also explains where these names come from and why the wiki works from a slightly different, silghtly more coherent logic than the fandom in general. It is understandable you do not agree with this, but unless you can come up with an alternative that does not muddle the subline identity of the doll releases, this arrangement will have to do. :As for Abbey's ice crystal.. I have to admit I'm not entirely sure what you are trying to convince me of. Isn't her necklace always described as an ice crystal, including in the Skull SHores write-up? Parrotbeak 21:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, Parrot summed it up pretty basically, so I guess I'm here to address the emotional part of the situation. Look, intentionally harming or undoing one's work with only a petty vendetta behind is vandalism at one of it's finest points. You pointed out that even you knew you were vandalizing. This is not okay, and it never will be. So, consider this a warning. ::I have nothing to address with Parrotbeak because she's not at fault. She undid your edits for a reason, which she explained thoroughly and maturly. Like she said, unless you can pitch something better, this layout will have to do because it's the simplest form of organization. Monster High is a line that caters to fans, so fan-given names are used often, this being one of the most present forms. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 22:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC)